Opposites Attract
by RowenaR15
Summary: Like everyone says opposites attract, she is a shy conserved girl, and he is a careless and man-whore guy. She have a nice heart and care for others feelings, he in the other hand will make heartless comments. Johnny/oc hate/love relationship
1. Chapter 1 About Danicia

Opposites Attract by: emorandomgirl

Summary: Like everyone says opposites attract, there will be now 6 in the journey and 6 who will be exposed to the cloud and will have powers, she is a shy conserved girl, and he is a careless and man-whore guy. She have a nice heart and care for others feelings, he in the other hand will make heartless comments. Johnny/oc (hate/love relationship)

_Hey guys this is my 2nd story, if you like twilight fanfics (Jacob/oc) you should read it my first one. I'm so excited; I just finish the other one, so yeah! I will appreciate your reviews, I love to receive them. I'm still new to this whole 'writing a story' thing, so guys please take it easy, but I promise I will do my best. I will also try to update soon, and don't keep you waiting that much. But also consider that school will start soon and I will not have much time to update (where I live classes end in May and start again in August)_

**_WARNING_**_: If you are a grammar Nazi, I recommend you to not read this story, in that way I will not have (bad reviews and you will not have a heart attack or will try to kill me) so is a win- win situation!_

_Disclaimer: I do not own anything that have to be with Fantastic 4, I think 'Marvel' does (not sure), but the thing is that I don't own them. The only thing that I own is my oc Danny and parts of the plot (not the entire plot)._

Chapter 1: About Danicia

(A/n: In this chapter I will tell you about Danny, so you will get to know her, and get a little better the story)

Danny's POV

Hi my name is Danicia Almana Engel (Danicia is pronounced 'dan-ICE-ee-ah'), I'm 20 years old. About my physic, I have curly black hair that goes a little down of my shoulders. I have green-hazel eyes, that look a little like cat's eyes. I have a curvy body, but I kind of hide it, because I'm shy and conservative like that. About my personality, like I said before I'm shy and conservative, so cause of the conservative part, I dress a little 'professional', and not like a girl my age.

When I was 16 I lost my family in a car accident, lucky for me I didn't died, but unfortunately for my parents and big brother, they died. After that I was destroyed, I buried myself in my studies and end high school early. So since I have always love science and space, I decided to study that. Now I have received a call from two of my best friends and kind of big brothers, Reed and Ben, who ask me if I will like to join them in a travel they are making to space, to investigate some cloud. The thing is that they said that by going I will gain experience. So I accepted, unfortunately Victor Von Doom will be there (arrogant prick), since he is the one that is making the whole trip possible, also Susan Storm and his brother will go, I meet Susan some time ago, when she was dating Reed, Susie is a nice girl, kind of the only friend that is a girl that a have, kind of my sister too, but after some time she and Reed broke up, and our little circle of friends broke too. Since both where our friends Ben and me decided to stay neutral, but cause Susie move, we stayed with Reed. Those 3 became my family after my real one died. It was a little sad when those 2 broke up. Now Susie is with that von doom jerk. I have never met her brother, but from what I heard he is a man-whore but a funny dude. I believe that those two get how I feel, since they lost their mother at a young age and his father was arrested, but at least they still have each other.

I think that the death of my family affected me, because I am now more shy, reserved and independent. I am kind of stupid since I always see a good side on everyone (even on Victor). Because I have the need of people to accept me, since I kind of always feel alone.

_I know in this chapter didn't appear the other characters, but this one was for you to understand the situation and get the story! Anyway guys please review, I will appreciated, so I will know if is worth it to continue the story. If I don't get reviews or at least people that are following the story, I will think that no one is reading it and will stop writing and will start making other stories instead of continuing this one! You don't have to review in this 1st chapter but at least in the ones that I will make soon, since this one is not consider a chapter by some people! __J Love- emorandomgirl xD_


	2. Chapter 2 Highway to Hell

_Guys I appreciate your reviews, for letting me know that you are reading it, and for your advices! Ohh, I have to say that I'm thinking of making my story base on both movies!_

_**Riverlina:**__ You were the first to review, so thank you very much! :) _

_**EarlyMorningFreak**__**: **__thanks for reviewing, appreciate your advice :)_

_**Elixir or Elixir30: **__Thanks for the support sis! xD 3 _

Chapter 2: Highway to Hell

(8) My friends are gonna be there too  
>I'm on the highway to hell - ACDC (8)

Danny's POV

Here I was looking for three of my best friends, hopefully at least I will find one, who will tell me where to go, because honestly I don't have an idea were to. As if God had heard me, I saw Ben and Reed… 2 of my best friend whom I haven't seen in a while.

"Ben, Reed!" I said excited like a 5 year old and ran to them, giving each one a bear hug.

"Danny!" they said while hugging me

"Wow look at you Danny, you have grown into a beautiful young women" Ben said laughing

"thanks" I said blushing a little, don't take me wrong is not that I like Ben in that way, it's just I blush every time someone gives me a compliment.

"So are you ready for the journey of your life Danny?' Reed asked me smiling

"hell yeah!" I reply excited, yes I work with things that have to be with space and that, but I had never been in space before, so it's pretty normal to be this excited.

"Can't do it. I cannot do it." Ben said with a sneer in his face.

"External SRBs orbital system engines. It's just like the shuttles you flew in…" Reed started to said, but was cut off by Ben.

"No. I cannot take orders from that underwear model. That wing nut washed out of NASA for sneaking two Victoria Secret wannabes into a flight simulator." Ben said frustrated

"youthful high spirit" Reed told him

" Come on Ben the guy can't be that bad" I tried to reason with him, but that was in vain

We walk toward the base of the scaffolding…

"They crashed it into a wall, I flight simulator" Ben said agitated, I tried to muffle my laugh; it was a funny sight, when Ben is mad he's really funny…

"how old he was anyway? From what I heard he's just 2 years older than me" I said trying not to laugh. "I'm not saying that what the guy did was good, actually it was really reckless, but we have to make crazy stuff in our lives, we learn from our own mistakes, and sometimes we need a good laugh."

"I'm sure he's matured since then" Reed tried to assured Ben, unfortunately Ben hasn't having it.

"When have I asked you to do something you absolutely said you could not do?" Reed asked him

"Five times." Ben reply

"I had it at four." Reed said offended

"This makes five." Ben said that make Reed open his mouth in an O

"oh guys it's so good to be back together again, I have missed you so much, this is like old times, how much I have missed this" I said grinning, they just chuckled. Yeah I pretty much act professional and 'mature' with other people, but with these guys I am my true self.

We were unpacking gear into the lockers, when…

"Captain on the bridge!" we heard a masculine sexy voice (in my opinion) yell in the corridors.

Ben goes to attention on reflex. The guy, I have to say pretty handsome guy snaps a picture with a digital camera.

"Digital camera $254. Memory stick: $59. The look on your hard-ass former CO's grill when he finds out he's your junior officer _priceless_." Said who I assumed to be Johnny

Ben eyeballs Johnny, suddenly reaches up as if to grab him. Johnny flinches. But Ben just reaches for Johnny's zipper, and adjusts his uniform. Then the guy takes notice of me…

"oh! well you must be the girl Susan said will be joining us." He said with a sexy smirk on his face… wait did I just thought that…Danny better not to happen again…

"Jonathan Storm" He said offering me his hand

"Danicia Engel, but a prefer Danny" I greeted taking his hand, must I say that was in a really professional way, not like a giddy girl I think he was used to. But instead of shaking it, he gave it a kiss; he's lips lingering a little

"Pleasure" he said winking at me. Making me blushed

'_is he serious? Is he trying to work his charms on me? probably he's not a bad guy, but… he is a JERK, I hate guys that are like that with girls' I'm not that type of girl, you know the 'one night-stand', I'm more of a 'long-term relationship' even when I never had a boyfriend before, but still.' _I thought

"Johnny don't you even think about it!" Ben threatened, knowing his intentions

"Jezz Ben relax, what do you like her, cause honestly you are a little old for her" Johnny joked, in the process making Ben even more angry.

"watch it kid, that girl is like a little sister to me" Ben clarified, still with a scowl in his face.

"I'm just joking big guy" Johnny said smirking

"come on, we have to at least try and get along" Reed said trying to calm the situation

"This is going to be a LONG trip" I whisper to Reed

"I can handle the ship. I can even handle Mr. Blonde Ambition. But I don't know if I should be flying or playing Vegas in these suits. Who the hell came up with them?" Ben said indignantly

"Victor did" said Susan, as she enters the room wearing her uniform.

"SUSIE!" I squealed, running to her and giving her a big hug.

"Dan-ny ca-n't bre-ath" Susan said

"sorry" I smiled sheepishly

"How comes I didn't received a hug?" Johnny asked fake pouting

"umm, maybe cause I just meet you" I said smiling

"oh my God Susie, I have missed you so much" I said grinning

"I have missed you too Danny, hope you haven't replaced me" Sue said

"I could never" I mocked being offended; Susan just smiled at me…

Then Susan gave us our uniforms…

"The synthetics act as a second skin, adapting to your individual needs to…" Sue started saying, but Johnny cut her off…

"Keep the hot side hot and the cool side cool!" Johnny continued, obviously saying what his sister probably explained to him before.

"WOW. Fantastic" Reed said

Reed stares at Sue in tight outfit, obviously checking her out. I try my hardest to not laugh.

"Material made from self-regulating unstable molecules. I've been working on a formula for this." Reed said

"Great minds think alike" Sue said

"Guess some think faster than other" Victor said, obviously trying to offend Reed

I scoffed at that…

Victor enters, wearing a custom-tailored flight suit.

"I hired Armani to design the pattern. These colors will look great on camera."

A DOOR OPENS. And a guy enters in sharp suit

"They're ready for you, sir." The guy told Victor

"Showtime." Victor said with a smug face. I wish I could slap it!

"ughh I hate him…wait no hate is a big word, let start again I 'dislike' him" I said frowning after Victor was out of the room, Johnny look at me amused.

"Isn't that the same thing?" he asked amused

"for me is not" I said seriously, he just laugh

Victor started saying 'his' speech in front of the cameras, the rest of us behind watching him…

"Isn't that your speech?" Ben asked Reed

"He's made a few changes." Reed said shrugging. 'WAIT, WHAT?'

"This is your dream, Reed. You should be the one up there."

"Victor's better at these things." Reed said

"You can't be serious Reed, why you let that prick talk to you the way he does, and to complete, he is the one giving a speech, that is supposed to be YOURS!" I told him angrily

"Danny just let it go, is not that big deal" Reed told me trying to calm me.

"NOT that big deal, oh my God Reed!… whatever" I said exasperated

Since we were there Johnny hadn't stop staring at me, and every time I look back at him, he will smirk or wink, making me blushed and annoyed…annoyed cause I like his attention and found him pretty handsome, …ohh Danny, stop thinking like that, he may be a nice friend and family, but obviously a bad lover, so don't you even think about it, he's just playing with you!

"What's your problem?" I yelled/whisper to Johnny, annoyed by the situation

"What? Can't I appreciate your beauty? "he smirked at me

"you know that those lame attempts will not work on me, right?" I told him, trying to convince myself. I'm just not used to that type of attention, boys had always seen me like the nerd/ freak girl, not that I minded, I wasn't either interested of having a relationship or something like that by that time, I was more interested in my career than anything.

"I can still try" He smirked at me, making me rolled my eyes and blushed

"Whatever" I said trying to hide my flushed face with my hair

"Had anyone told you that you look pretty when you blush?" he laughed

"ohh shut up" I said acting like I was paying attention to what Victor was saying

Just past the press area, I see...one woman standing, waiting and looking for someone, and then Ben goes to her and kissed her…

"Wow, what did I lost when I wasn't around?" I asked Reed surprised by what I saw.

"That's Debbie, Ben's fiancée" Reed explained me

"no shit! Really?" I asked not that I didn't thought Ben couldn't have a girlfriend, just the fiancée part took me by surprise

"Yeah" Reed smiled

"wow, I didn't thought you actually could talk like that, you looked really professional, and act way older than what you are" Johnny smirked at me. I just ignored his comment…

"can I meet her?" I asked Reed, jumping like an excited 5 year old.

"of course" Reed reply smiling

Johnny, Reed and I watched Ben, Then Reed glances at Sue, who walks ahead, 'that guy needs to man-up and accept he had never forget her. Debbie slips a photo into Ben's flight suit. Just then we approached them.

"Debby meet Danny the lil' sister I had told you about. Danny meet Debby my fiancée" Ben introduced us.

"hey, pleasure meeting you" I said shaking her hand grinning

"the pleasure is mine, Ben had told me wonderful things about you, he adores you" Debby said smiling warmly at me, I smiled back

"You bring him back in one piece, or you can forget being Best Man." Debby told Reed jokingly, Reed just nodded smiling.

We were in the space station, Victor and Sue leading us into the 'command center'

"If you behave, maybe next time daddy'll let you drive" Johnny told Ben in a "dad" voice. 'How immature' I thought, but still he's a funny guy…

"keep talking, there will be not next time" Ben told him with a annoyed tone. I tried not to laugh, but couldn't contain myself and started laughing quietly…

"what's so funny?" Ben asked me

"nothing, just that you two are hilarious" I reply smiling innocently

"just cause it's you I will not get mad" Ben told me, I just smiled

Just then I noticed the Earth, like THE Earth, it was so beautiful, this had been one of my dreams since I can remember, been able to see the Earth from space…

"WOW" was all I could manage to say

"It's pretty awesome, isn't it" Johnny said from behind me

"yeah" I said grinning, I haven't noticed that I stopped walking cause…

"come on Danny, we should keep going" Johnny said

"sure" he then put his hand on my back to guided me. His hand felt so hot against my skin, almost as if it was burning, it was definitely a nice feeling.

We then went to were the others were, in there they were doing something with cameras; I didn't paid attention at all…

Then I heard them talking, what I heard get my attention…

"We can monitor the cloud's approach and observe the tests from here." Sue said

"Is it safe?" Ben asked

"The shields on the station should protect us." Answer Rees. I tensed at that

"Should?" Ben asked, thinking exactly what I was thinking. I said this was my dream, didn't said I was not scared of being in space... something could go wrong, no one is ever sure….

"What's wrong, Ben? Eighty-million dollars worth of equipment not enough for you?" Victor asked

Ben turns to Victor; you could almost cut the tension that was in the room with a knife…

"Let's start loading those samples. Get your suit ready, Ben." Reed cut it

"So you still do all the heavy lifting?" asked Victor

Victor gives a friendly smile, patting Reed.

"Maybe you should have stayed back in the lab. Field work never suited you." The prick said, making me growled and glared at him, he shot me a look… Reed doesn't defend himself, so Ben steps up.

"He does the talking. I do the walking. Got it?" Ben interject, Victor just keep smiling

"Got it. So take a walk, Ben...I'm going to borrow Susan for a second." Victor said

"what the Hell is wrong with the guy?" I asked frustrated to no one in particular

"Reed seriously you should better star defending yourself, if you don't want me to punch the asshole in the face!" I told him angrily, Johnny looked at me surprised, Ben and Reed on the other hand didn't; they were used to it. to me getting like that every time things like this happened, and believe me, I could punch him without hesitating, had do it before, Ben and Reed had been there when it happened. I hate when people mistreat my friends!

"feisty aren't we" Johnny said smirking, I just glared at him, when I'm angry I stop being polite…

"I like them like that" Johnny said getting close to me

"Johnny shut the fuck up, cause you will be the one receiving the punch then, and haven't you heard of something called 'personal space?" I growl at him pushing him away from me

"sorry. damn you are so cold" Johnny rise his hands mocking surrender, making me once again glared at him…

"I am Not cold!" I said trough gritted teeth, putting my hands into fits.

"of course you are, or maybe even bio-polar, one second you are all smiles and the other glaring and cursing, when you get like that you are scary" Johnny said frowning at me

"well deal with it" I yelled at him. Yeah I am sometimes bio-polar, but you are not in the same mood all the time!

"there's a lot of sexual tension between those two" Ben whisper to Reed, who just nodded

Johnny, Ben and I were in the place where Ben will go for the 'space walk' then Ben preps for 'the walk', putting on a helmet and boots. Johnny started unloading a set of clear sample boxes off of a cart, each containing a variety of plants.

"Please tell me your dawg's not trying to rekindle things with my sister." Johnny asked Ben. I had already composed from my outburst

"Course not. Strictly business." Ben assured him

"Yeah, well, his eyes say different." Johnny argued

"Hey, two hearts got busted last time. Maybe she's not over it either." Ben try to reasoned with him

"Let's see: you got Victor, stud of the year, more coin than God? Or Reed, the world's dumbest smart guy worth less than a postage stamp. Hmmm, it's a toss-up." Johnny said, once again making me mad

"hey, don't need to make that heartless comment" I glared at him, he just glared back

"Put your tiny little mind at ease." Ben told Johnny

"Don't you wander off, boy." Johnny said

Then Johnny and I step out of the air-lock and shut the door. We looked through a small window to see Ben give the thumbs up. THE AIRLOCK DOOR opens, and Ben gracefully steps into space. I just stayed with Johnny waiting for Ben…

"Hey Johnny?" I said hesitantly

"hmm"

"sorry for screamed at you, I didn't mean to, it's just… sometimes my anger gets the best of me, and I just let it out on the first person I see" I apologized in a small voice, not meeting his eyes. I was embarrassed, it wasn't his fault and he can't help being…well being him.

"It's okay, I can be an ass sometimes, and get the best out of people" he chuckled, I just laugh a little

"probably" I smiled at him

Ben was carefully arranging the 'boxes of plants' when suddenly Reed came running through the corridor, then he took the radio and…

"Ben, we need you back inside" Rees said on the microphone, Johnny and I shared a confused look. Till we looked behind Ben

"Holly cr-" I gasped in horror

"I ain't done arranging your flowers, egghead" Ben said

"Ben. This is serious. Turn around." Reed told him

Ben sees Johnny and me motioning for Ben to look behind him. Ben turns and sees THE COSMIC STORM, rumbling toward the station. Not close, but not far. That gets Ben's attention.

"Roger that, on my way." Ben said and tuned back towards the ship, the storm grows behind him!

Reed, Johnny and I stand by the airlock, waiting for Ben. I just hope Ben can make it, I just watch in horror, Johnny put a comforting hand on my back, I just looked at him scared.

"Come on, Ben, come on..." Johnny start saying

"Reed, we're running out of time." We heard Victor through the radio

"Reed, you need to get up here so we can close the shields! Now!" We heard Victor said

"Not until Ben is back inside!" Reed said

"It's too late for him, and soon it'll be too late for all of us." Victor said. 'How heartless the dude can be, there's one of us out there!'

Reed bites his lip thinking. Then he makes a decision

"Victor's right. Johnny go with Danny, and get to the command center. Close the shields."

"What about you?" Johnny and I said in unison

The look from Reed, tell us he won't leave without Ben, and neither do I. And from the look on Johnny's face he's not going either.

"Come on big guy, you can do it!" Johnny start saying

Then the cloud hits Ben. I could barely hear the voice making the countdown, Johnny punches controls to close the exterior airlock door, and I heard Sue running in the corridor towards us…

"Danny, Reed, Johnny" I heard her screamed

Then we all froze, I couldn't think of anything else, except the particles of the storm hitting me. I felt so cold, pretty much like when you are outside and it's raining cats and the wind is involving your body and you can barely walk. I also felt like I was flying, slowly I began losing conscious…

_Okay hope you guys enjoy it! Thanks for reading, I will try and update soon! : ) _


	3. Chapter 3 Friends

_Okay so here is chapter 3._

_**Starscream's Mother: **__I will think about buying those sprinkles! LOL : )_

_**Pirate-Jedi-Ninja-In-Training**__** & **__**darkxangelxreaderx**__**: **__thanx for reviewing :)___

Chapter 3: Friends

_(8)…._

_And my friends cause they're so beautiful_

___Yeah my friends they are so beautiful_

___They're my friends__  
><em>

_Friends- Band of Skulls (8)_

'BEEP! BEEP! BEEP'

'what the hell is that sound, make it stop' I thought groaning

I started to shift in my bed, just to feel that my body was aching really badly.

"Danny are you okay? Can you hear me?" I heard Reed's voice said. I slowly started opening my eyes, and saw Reed looking at me worriedly…

"yeah" I managed to said, cause my voice was crooked, for not using it for a while…

"oh thank God Danny, I was so worried" Reed sighed in relief

"where are we?" I asked Reed

"in Victor's medical facility" he reply

"how are the others?" I asked

"they are okay, Ben stills sleeping, but he's okay" Reed told me

"Good" I managed to smile. Then I noticed Reed looking at me weirdly

"we are fine, right? The storm didn't affect us?" I asked him

"well, about that, apparently you were the only one that was physically affected…" Reed trailed off

"how so?" I asked him worried, my eyes almost popping out of my face

"well… is nothing bad, just your hair…" Reed said in a high pitch voice

"WHAT REED WHAT HAPPENED?" I asked him exasperated

"It changed color " he told me

So immediately I get off the bed and ran to the bathroom to look at me in the mirror…

"AHHHHHH, OH MY GOD, I LOOK LIKE 'STORM' FROM X-MEN, JUST THAT MY HAIR IS LONGER!" I screamed

"Danny I'm sorry we don't know how it happened…" Reed started to say, but stop when he looked at me cause I was grinning like an idiot

"Danny are you okay?" Reed asked

"hell yeah, look at it, doesn't look cool?" I said grinning admiring my new look

"umm yeah?" Reed said

"this is awesome!" I squealed jumping up and down. Reed just looked at me amused, then my face change to one of worry…

"don't worry Danny the others doesn't know what happened to you yet, so go fresh up, change you pajamas, meet Sue and me later in the cafeteria, okay?" Reed said knowing why I get worried; I didn't want the others thinking that I was a freak, or freakier than before… well at least not yet

"Sir yes sir" I saluted him, making him laugh

So I took a bath and change in my swim suit cause I decided that it will be fun go to the pool.

I put over the swim suit a little dress, take my towel and went in search of the pool. On my way there I found Ben's room, so I thought it will be nice to check if he was okay and already awake, but what I found was…

"Ben, wake up! Wake up!" Johnny tried to wake Ben

"Where...where am I?" Ben asked Johnny still a little sleepy

"Back on Earth. Victor's medical facility... We're in quarantine." Johnny reply

Reed? ... Danny?...Sue?" Ben asked him a little worried

"I'm not sure of Danny, she hasn't wake up yet, but Reed said she was fine. They're fine. Everybody _else_...is fine. "

Johnny looks away, as if he can't bear to lay eyes on him.

"What's wrong with me?"

"I swear to you they've done everything humanly possible. The best plastic surgeons in the world, Ben. You had the best –"Johnny started to said but Ben cut him off. I knew that Johnny was playing a joke on Ben, I could have stopped him, but I decided that it will be funny see how will Ben react. Since I have join this guys I've been acting like I really am, not like I'm a 50 yr. old…

"Give me a mirror..." Ben said with pure horror in his face

Johnny picks up a hand mirror on the bed table before Ben can reach it, reluctant to give it to him.

"They said that's not such a good idea, the shock alone could…" Johnny tried to said

"Give me the god damn mirror!" Ben commanded in an angry voice. Ben grabs it from Johnny. Then slowly raises it to look and see that...except for some serious stubble, Ben's totally normal.

"Unfortunately, the doctors just couldn't do anything to fix your face!" Johnny told him chuckling. Ben threw the mirror at him, breaking it into hundreds of pieces. When Johnny left Ben's room running he bumped into me…

"sorry…oh Danny hey, you're finally awake…WOW what happened to your hair?" he asked me astonished

"yeah. Well Reed said that I was the only one who was physically affected, so yeah it changed color. Doesn't look awesome" I said grinning

"yeah, you look like 'Storm' from x-men!" he laughed

"funny, that's the same I thought when I saw it" I laughed with him

"So I see you're playing pranks on Ben already!" I grinned

"well what can I say, that's my way to show him my love" he smirked

"you know, you shouldn't be so hard on him. well I'm going to see Ben, see ya' around" I told him and then entered Ben's room

When I entered I saw Ben looking at a picture… I think Debbi's picture

"hey big guy" I said smiling

"Danny hey…wow wow what happened to you hair?" he asked me, he's eyes almost popping out of his face…

"here we go again, well you see Reed said that I was the only one that apparently was affected by the storm" I told him smiling

"it suits you" he said smiling at me

"well thanks" I smiled

"so how are you feeling ?" I asked him, now more seriously; after all he was the one that was affected the most by the storm…

"yeah, just a little ache" he told me

"yeah, same here, well I'm heading towards the pool, see ya' later" I told him, and then went to the pool

I get in the water, when I started swimming I found out that I could breathe in the water, which freaked me out, so I went to the surface. I was so fast that practically went flying towards the surface, the thing is that I never came down, I stay there in the air flying….FLYING! when I let out a sigh I notice that it froze that water below me.

When I was finally able to relax and get down, I went straight to find Reed. I started running trying to find him, everyone keep looking at me weirdly cause I was soaking wet and still in my swim suit. Just then I saw Reed and Sue in the cafeteria looking alarmed…

"REED, REED!you are not gonna believe this!" I said aloud

"what happened to you?" Sue asked me looking at me weirdly

"well you'll see…" and then I told them my story, when I finished they told me what happened to them, about Sue getting invisible and Reed abnormal stretching.

"at least I'm not the only one" I said smiling

"why are you smiling? And by the way I like your hair" Sue said

"ohh thanks, and I'm smiling cause we got super powers isn't this cool" I squealed

"No Danny, is not, this could be very dangerous" Reed said seriously. Just then Johnny came wearing a pink sweater wrapped around his midsection

"you guys will not believe what just happened!" Johnny said grinning. And I tried not to laugh at him for how ridiculous he looked wearing that.

"what?" he asked me

I pointed to the pink sweater…

"ohh well you see…" He told me his story with the nurse. Yeah I don't feel hurt or anything, I think that after all this crazy stuff had happened I had stop thinking of him in that way, actually I think that it was a little crush, now I just see him like a friend… anyway how on Earth a guy like him will like a girl like me…

"It has to be the cloud. It's fundamentally altered our DNA." Sue said to Reed

"Let's not jump to conclusions; we need a _massive amount of evidence_ before making that leap." Reed told her

Reed glances over his shoulder, he stared at Johnny. Sue follows his gaze to see Johnny's fingertips are on fire. He then snaps his fingers and they go out. He's totally unharmed.

"Now what is up with _that_?" Johnny said

"The cloud has fundamentally altered our DNA." Reed finally said

"Cool. What'd it do to you guys?" Johnny asked us

"Apparently I can disappear." Sue told us

"Please tell me you go silent too." Johnny asked her, making her glared at him

"apparently I can breathe under water, fly, and freeze the water" I said

"cool I can fly too" he said grinning

"no you don't" I told him

"yes I can" I fight back

"I don't think so" I said in a sing song voice

"of course I can" he mocked me

"okay you two stop, we have to find Ben" Ben told us. So we then head to Ben's room

On the way Johnny kept snapping his fingers, annoying the hell out of me…

"Flame on, flame off. Flame on, flame off…" Johnny kept saying

"Johnny." Sue said annoyed. He does it again.

" Flame on, flame off…"

"Stop it." Sue and I said in unison

"Okay" Johnny gave up

Reed's about to knock on Ben's door, when he hears the banging, moaning and pleading inside. Johnny started smiling.

"Oh, you dawg you. Better not be my nurse!" Johnny said smirking

"Dude you are so gross" I frowned at him

Ben, are you there?" Reed keep knocking

"Open up Ben, we need to talk." Sue said

"LEAVE ME ALONE!" we heard Ben say

Reed decides they can't wait any longer, so he kneels to the floor. Suddenly, his arm STRETCHES, THIN ENOUGH TO CREEP UNDER THE DOORJAMB. Reed's arm wriggles under the door. It bends upward, swiping clumsily, until it finally grabs the knob, and his rubbery fingers find the latch and unlock the door. Reed focuses, and pulls. His arm snakes out from under the door and snaps back into place. Johnny and I stared at Reed.

"Ewwwwwwww. That is disgusting." Johnny said making a face

"agreed" I said

We heard a tremendous smash from inside the room. They opened the door, finding room is trashed.

"...Ben?" Reed called

We adjust our eyes; and saw there's a huge hole where the window used to be. We rush to it, looking out we see SOMETHING LARGE in the distance, running away.

"What is that _thing_?" Johnny asked

"I think that thing is Ben." Sue reply. Reed and I shared a worried looked

Just then Victor came…

"What's going on?" Victor asked

"Victor, are you feeling alright?" Sue asked him, he nods.

"Just a little banged up. A couple scrapes. Why?" he asked

"Ben did this." Rees said

"Ben did this?" Victor asked astonish

"He's had some kind of...reaction to exposure from the cloud. And he's not the only one." Reed reply. When he said the last Victor glanced at me, since I am the only one besides Ben that is physically affected. I stayed there felling really uncomfortable under his gaze…

"We need to find him." Sue said. Victor redirected his attention to Sue.

"Victor, I'm sorry I…" Started to said but Victor cut her off

"Just find him." Victor said in a cold voice

"Anybody know where the big guy's going?" Johnny asked

We push in on a picture of Debbie lying on the floor, Reed and I knew exactly where Ben was going.

"He's going home." Reed and I said in unison

_Hope you guys like it, please remember to review :) _


	4. Chapter 4 It's Just Me

_Okay Thank you guys so much for reviewing, hope you guys like the story. Anyway here is chapter 4, I will try and update soon!_

Chapter 4: It's Just Me

(8) _I'm creeping my way out so you can see me__  
><em>_I'm crawling my way around 1,000 cities__  
><em>_You all stop and stare, I don't need your pity__  
><em>_I'm living my life in this hell___

_Now I'm crawling away cuz the stress has killed me__  
><em>_I feel like I fell from a 10 story building__  
><em>_Best run and hide before the devil starts forbidding__  
><em>_I'm living my life in this hell___

_I'm not one for the crowd to see__  
><em>_It's just me__  
><em>_It's just...___

_Just a little more, come on and satisfy me__  
><em>_Just a little more, come on and terrify me__  
><em>_Just a little more and I'll be done with it__  
><em>_Take my life and then I'll feel okay_

_It's Just Me- Escape The Fate (8)_

It was 4:00 a.m. and right now I was in the little kitchen in the facility worried sick about Ben, they were a lot of scenarios going on my head… what if something happened to him, and he was hurt, and how on earth he made that hole in the wall!... even worst why he was a yellowish-orange thing. I was so caught in my thoughts that I didn't noticed someone entered in the kitchen…

"I see you can't sleep either" someone said, making me jump like a cat, in the way throwing the water to the person and making it freeze, fortunately it was Johnny and he didn't stay froze that much…

"Jesus! Johnny what you want? Give me a heart-attack?" I exclaimed, glaring at him

"sorry Love, it wasn't my intention" he said giving me his signature smile

"well you almost did!" I said still glaring

"anyway why are you up?" he asked

I sighed "I'm worried about Ben" I reply "and why are you up at this time?" I asked him, looking at him questionably

"just couldn't sleep" he shrugged "and you shouldn't worried about Ben, did you saw what he did? HE MADE A FREACKING HOLE IN THE WALL! And was yellow, he is such a freak!" he exclaimed

"why you have to be so insensitive?" I scoffed

"I'm just saying what I thought" he said like it was nothing. Now 'that' made me mad, I get you sometimes like to annoy people, but the others have feelings too, you sometimes have to shut up and don't say something that could hurt that person

"well if you think about it we ALL are freaks" I said angrily

"I'm not, I'm cool" he said with a serious face

"whatever let you sleep at night Johnny" I said calming a little

"why do you care so much for Ben, Reed and Sue?" he asked me, sitting in the chair next to me…

"well I lost my family when I was 16, and those 3 kind of became my family " I said tearing up a little

"I'm sorry, you know I lost my mom too, and after that my dad went to prison, so it was just Sue and me" He said putting his hand on my back, trying to comfort me, making soothing circles, which relaxed me.

"I know Sue told me a while back" I reply "you know she loves you, maybe lately you 2 haven't been that close, but she truly cares for you" I told him smiling a little

"I know, I love her too" he smiled back, we just sit there in silence for a while…

"I should go and try to sleep, tomorrow is going to be a long day, well actually today" I said standing up

"yeah"

"good-night Johnny"

"good-night Danny" he smiled at me

So I decided to go to my room and rest, like I told Johnny, today is going to be a long day…

That morning he went to find Ben, we took a taxi, Reed in the front, and Sue, Johnny and me in the back.

"I hope we can find him" I said biting my lip; nervous habit

"we will, don't worry Danny, we will find him" Reed said trying to convince himself more than me

When we were in the Brooklyn Bridge, the taxi suddenly stopped.

"What's happening?" I asked

"well the taxi stopped" Johnny said as if it was the most obvious thing

"well I know that Mr. obvious, but why?" I asked him annoyed

"apparently there's an accident ahead" Reed answered me

"and what are we supposed to do now ?" Sue asked

"well we could always walk and see what's going on?" I suggested

"yeah, maybe we find Ben there" Johnny said

We get out of the taxi, and started walking towards what was causing so much commotion. We looked through all the smoke and mayhem, to see Ben all rock like… "what-the-hell?' I thought

"Not even Ben deserves that." Johnny said

We started walking towards the flames, to saw the police trying to herd the crowd away from the accident…

"Back! We're evac-ing the bridge. " a cop said

"What now? Reed...? What do we do?" Sue asked

"Ben's out there. Let's go get him." Sue continued

"Maybe you didn't hear me. Those cars are gonna blow sky high, any second." The cop said rudely

"Look, we've got a friend out there in trouble. We need to get to him before –" Reed tried to explained but another cop cut him off

"Nobody gets past this point." The cop said

Reed looked at Sue

"What?" Sue asked him with a confused look on her face

"We need to get past them." Reed muttered

He motions to her body. Sue and I understanding immediately what he meant… Suddenly she started turning invisible.

"What the hell is this? A magic show?" the cop asked eyes wide

The only thing was that her clothes weren't invisible like her…

"Sue. Your clothes. Lose them." Reed said

"What...?" she asked

"Oh" Sue said understanding

She started undressing, not so thrilled with the idea, but apparently she lost concentration for a moment and started reappearing. Everyone watching stunned…

She then realized the she is visible again, I tried to stifle a laugh, cause Reed and Sue's faces were really funny, but not as much as Johnny's face…

"This is wrong in so many ways." Johnny said tormented, looking away

"You've been working out." Reed said dumbfounded

"Shut up." Sue screeched, she tried focusing again, but couldn't do it. She started getting really furious…

"Any more ideas, Reed? Maybe you should strip down next, see how it feels to have fifty people staring…" She started shouting, but then turned invisible again

"Sue…" I said, stopping her ranting, and then she realized she's invisible again

"Oh. Well then..." Sue said

Her undies drop, the cops stared open-mouthed. They turn to look at Reed, astonished.

"I'm gonna need serious therapy." Johnny said, making me laugh, and making him glared at me…

We then head towards the crashed cars…but they suddenly started blowing

-BOOM! BOOM!-

Just then I saw a couple of teenage, being about to get hurt cause of the blowing cars and fire… So trying to protect them I concentrate on controlling the water below me, hoping I could protect them…and me. Just when the cars and fire were about to hit us, I raised my hands, and then a huge wave of water came towards us forming a shield protecting us, from the explosion…

"wow" said the boy

"t-t-thanks" stuttered the girl, looking terrified

"it's okay, come one, you guys better get out of here, before you get hurt" I said looking amazed by my powers. So then I helped them, get to a safe place, where the paramedics will checked if they were okay.

I was so caught in my thought about what I just did, that I didn't noticed Johnny grabbing my hand leading me where the others were putting his arm over my shoulders … Because of that I jumped a little startled…

"sorry" Johnny apologized smiling at me

"it's okay" I smiled back, but that didn't last long because I noticed the cops pointing his guns at Ben making me nervous and scared. Johnny and I joined the others

But the Firemen started applauding, making them lower their guns. They offered us a couple of their coats, and Johnny used his to put it over my shoulders, the other one on Sue's.

Ben then saw Debbie and started walking towards her, but she stopped him with a look. She then placed something on the ground and ran off into the crowd. Ben got closer to pick up what it seems to be her engagement ring, but couldn't do it, so Reed got closer and helped him.

We then went to some tents to get changed; we were sitting there, Ben looking miserable, so I went to him and gave him a big hug…

"Ben if she is just seeing the outside and doesn't like you, she doesn't deserve you, I'm sure you will find someone that will love you by how you are inside and outside…" I said while hugging him

"I hope so" he said hugging me back, smiling sadly at me

"Ben be careful, don't crush Danny" Johnny laugh, making Ben lose his grip on me, afraid of hurting me

"It's okay Ben, you weren't hurting me" I assured him

Johnny kept staring at Ben, what annoyed him…

"WHAT?" Ben asked

"nothing" Johnny said looking innocent

"could you stop staring at me?" Ben asked growling

"sure" Johnny said smirking, obviously enjoying that it was annoying Ben.

I glared at Johnny, taking him by his arm, and dragging him somewhere where we could talk…

"so you want me to get me alone" he said seductively getting closer wrapping his arms around me…

"stop it" I hissed, getting out of his arms

"the guy just lost his fiancée because of how he is now, and you start making fun of him, that is so not nice" I said glaring at him

"sorry, I was just joking" he said obviously not meaning it

"well I don't believe you, so cut it out" I said warningly

"whatever" he said rolling his eyes. We then joined the others…

We were getting ready to go, but then a chief fireman entered and stopped us…

"There's some folks outside, want to talk to you." He said

"We're not going public with this. We're scientists, not celebrities." Reed said

"Too late, son." He said. He turns on a little TV in the corner. NEWS FOOTAGE plays on all stations, with the tagline: FANTASTIC FIVE"

That's what they're calling you. The Fantastic Five." He continue

"Nice." Johnny said, making me rolled my eyes, and hit him on the back of his head.

"oww" he whined, glaring at me, while I just smile innocently

Johnny heads for the exit.

"Johnny, slow down. Let's think this through, a second." Sue yelled

Johnny pauses, rubbed his chin thinking…

"Okay. Done thinking." He said and then runs out, we all glanced at each other knowing Johnny couldn't be our spokesman; we took off after him…

CLICKCLICKCLICK! The field was full of press. We froze shocked…

I immediately felt awkward I'm not one for attention, I hate when everyone is looking at me…

"So which one of you's the leader?" the fireman asked

"That'd be me." Johnny said proudly

"No seriously." The fireman said, making me laugh. We all turned to Reed, the fireman hands him the microphone…

"You're on, son. They all want a statement." The fireman said

"Uh, during our recent mission to the Von Doom space station, we were exposed to as yet-unidentified radioactive energy, most likely some kind of nucleotide compound…" Reed started to say

Everyone looked confused at him, not wanting to keep hearing that, the reports started asking questions…

"What happened on the bridge? "

Does it hurt to stretch? "

Were you really on fire? "

Is it true that one of you can fly?"

"Working on it. And it's a lot harder…" Johnny started saying excited

"We don't know much more than you do, at this point. Which is why we will be going directly to the lab, where we can diagnose our symptoms and…" Sue tried to said

"Symptoms? So it's like a disease?"

"Symptoms? Please. If having powers is a disease, then yeah we got it. And we are gonna blow your minds. There's a new day dawning. The day of the Fantastic Five." Johnny said

"That thing doesn't look too fantastic." A reporter said, the reporter nodded towards Ben, making me mad. Ben's fists tightened, the sound of rocks crushing together…

""I bet he's way more fantastic and good person than you" I said glaring at him. Suddenly making the place felt cold

"Ben Grimm is a genuine American hero who's been through a terrible orde…" Reed said trying to stop me from getting mad

"What he's trying to say is: every team needs a mascot..." Johnny said grinning, making the reports laughed, I glared at Johnny

"Look, we went up to space to find a way to understand DNA, to cure disease, save lives. Well, now it's our DNA, our disease, our lives on the line... Thank you, no more questions" Reed said

When we were on our way to Reed's apartment, Reed, Sue, Johnny and me were in a police car, while Ben had to go in a big paddy wagon…

"Johnny I swear to God that if you keep making Ben feel bad, I will seriously hurt you" I scoffed in the car

"Oh come on…" He tried to said

"NO! I mean it, stop it, he's not feeling okay, and you are not helping him. I know that you are just being yourself, but at least cut it out for a few days" I told him

"fine, fine, I'll try" he said nonchalantly


	5. Chapter 5 Who Says?

_Okay so here is chapter 5! And thank you so much for your reviews xD_

Chapter 5: Who Says?

We were already in the Baxter Building. Reporters were everywhere snapping pictures, and there were also a huge crowd…

"men how are we going to enter?" I asked a little scared

"look they are here to see us! Danny you should enjoy it" Johnny said grinning. Obviously excited by all this

"well sorry but I'm not one for big crowds" I said annoyed

"well obviously, look at you all nerdy and shy, you should act like a normal girl, I don't know, start using sexy skirts and dresses, and make-up, but please, that look your age. If you keep acting like that no boy will look at you. If you are not acting like a 40 yr. old woman you are acting like a boy!" he said, making me really mad

"well sorry Mr. Hot Pants, but this is who I am, and I'm not going to change just cause some jerk told me to. Besides not all boys are like you… and if you don't like how I am, well deal with it, cause I am NOT going to change" I said mad, my eyes burning with rage (A/N :that reminds me a little of the ugly truth)

"well you will stay alone all your life" he said, touching a nerve. I know that he didn't mean it to hurt me in that way, but he did… Reed and Sue turned to looked at me worried that I will start crying or something, maybe even try to kill Johnny…

After that I didn't said anything else, obviously upset…

"could you 2 stop it already? you had been bickering all the way here" Sue said, trying to calm us

"well if your brother over there stop annoying me, maybe I will stop" I scoffed

"I'm not the annoying one, you are. You seriously need to get laid" he said, knowing that I will get mad by that

" if I get laid or not is MY problem" I shouted at him

"you see Sue, she's the one that is screaming and fighting" he said pointing at me

"whatever Johnny" I said rolling my eyes, annoyed by his childish behavior

We then get out of the car, I immediately feeling blind, for all the flashes. Ben joined us seconds later, feeling uneasy…

"Smile, Ben. They want to like you. Give 'em your good side. Or your less bad side." Johnny told Ben. Making me rolled my eyes

Ben turned to a group of little kids.

"Uh...don't do drugs." Ben told me, making me giggle

"wow Ben" I said smiling, he just laughed with me. Come on it's true. what were they? 7? And anyway the way he said it was so funny…

When we entered the lobby we were greeted by Jimmy the doorman, who kindly smiled at us…

"Welcome back to the Baxter, Dr. Richards. All that for you?" he asked, motioning the flashing cameras outside.

"I'm afraid so..." Reed said, opening a drawer full of bank letters, he looks at us sheepishly

"We had a tough year." Reed said

"Yeah, nine years straight." Ben said

We all then entered in the elevator, Reed pressed the top botton '20th Floor'

"Twenty? From outside the place looks a lot taller." Johnny said

"Oh, it is." Reed reply

The doors closes, but the elevator does not move.

"Either we're moving really fast...or not at all." Johnny said

A sign reads: maximum capacity: 2000 pounds. We turned to Ben.

"I'll take the stairs." Ben said getting out f the elevator…

The elevator rose…

"How come Ben can't turn it on and off like us?" Sue asked

"That's what we're here to find out." Reed reply

"If it happened to him, then it could..." Sue paused, meaning that maybe it could happen to all of us

Reed nodded softly.

"Wait. You mean there's chance we could be full-on-24-7-fantastic?" Johnny said excited

"Grow up, Johnny. You want to run around on fire for the rest of your life?" Sue asked exasperated

"Is that a trick question? C'mon, I can't be the only one who thinks this is cool." Johnny said

"well yeah I think it is cool, but I don't want to be flying all the time, or freezing everything I touch" I reply

Reed considered but Sue cuts him short with a look. DING! The elevator stopped…

When the elevator opened we stepped out. I had been here sometimes, I have to say the place is Huge and really cozy, it has a lot of laboratory stuff so I like it. Then Reed led us into another area filled with separate "apartments"

"We should stay here until we can define the extent of our changes..." Reed started to said but Johnny interrupted him…

"This place is deluxe. You got cable?" Johnny asked

"...and figure out how to reverse them. Let me show you to your rooms." Reed continued ignoring Johnny.

"Danny you still have your room" Reed told me, opening the door of the room I had stayed sometimes in the past. Shockingly it was the same as I had let it. Reed's apartment kind of became my home, when I lost my other one…

"wow! It stills the same" I said surprised

"of course, you know that you can stay here whenever you want, you are like a sister to me" Reed said warmly

"thanks" I said with watery eyes. And hugged Reed

"how cute! Can you please told me where is mine?" Johnny interrupted us, looking annoyed and bored. Obviously he is not one for moments like this…

"of course, yours is right in front of Danny's" Reed responded

"thanks" Johnny replied and left.

Reed then turned and looked at me…

"Danny you know what Johnny said earlier about you…you know about you staying alone and that?..."Reed hesitated, looking uncomfortable

"yeah" I said, knowing he was talking about what happened earlier in the police car

"it's not true, you will find someone, who will love you for who you are, just cause Johnny is not like that, doesn't mean other guys will not like you" Reed said

"I know, it's just, what if he is right, and no one will ever want me…" I said starting to get depressed

"Danny come on; don't let Johnny's words work in you like that, he is just an annoying jerk, that doesn't know when to shut up. Besides I hate it when you get depressed and sad like that, so smile and be happy, you are really young to be worrying for that things, I am the one that need to worry" Reed laughed, making me laughed too…

"something makes me think that Sue and you will end up together" I smiled at him

"I-I don't th-think so" Reed stuttered

"whatever" I rolled my eyes. Reed just smiled and left the room…

I sat in my bed and looked around the room, when I spotted my guitar. I used to made songs when I was bored, or when I had strong feelings and I needed to let them out…

So I started to play random songs and sing whatever came to my mind. After an hour or 2 later I already had a song, then I started playing it…

(A/N: the song is who says? By Selena Gomez. I am not a big fan of her, but I have to say that I love this song, and I thought it will fit in the story. BTW. Imagine that Danny was the one that made it…)

I wouldn't wanna be anybody else.  
>You made me insecure<br>Told me I wasn't good enough  
>But who are you to judge<br>When you're a diamond in the rough  
>I'm sure you got some things<br>You'd like to change about yourself  
>But when it comes to me<br>I wouldn't want to be anybody else

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<br>Who says

It's such a funny thing  
>How nothing's funny when it's you<br>You tell 'em what you mean  
>But they keep whiting out the truth<br>It's like a work of art  
>That never gets to see the light<br>Keep you beneath the stars  
>Won't let you touch the sky<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

I'm no beauty queen  
>I'm just beautiful me<p>

Na na na  
>Na na na<p>

You've got every right  
>To a beautiful life<br>C'mon

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not start potential<br>Who says you're not presidential  
>Who says you can't be in movies<br>Listen to me, listen to me  
>Who says you don't pass the test<br>Who says you can't be the best  
>Who said, who said<br>Won't you tell me who said that  
>Yeah, oh<p>

Who says  
>Who says you're not perfect<br>Who says you're not worth it  
>Who says you're the only one that's hurting<br>Trust me  
>That's the price of beauty<br>Who says you're not pretty  
>Who says you're not beautiful<p>

Who says?

Just then I heard someone clapping, and when I looked up I found Johnny in the door, smiling at me. Making me blushed, because I don't like people hearing me sing…

"well that was nice Danny" he said grinning, obviously enjoying that he was embarrassing me…

"thanks" I said looking down. Then I felt the bed shift, and saw Johnny sitting beside me, must I say REALLY close to me…

"Listen, I'm sorry for what I said before, I didn't meant to hurt you" he said looking uncomfortable

"Reed talked to you didn't he?" I asked amused

"yeah, the guy is really scary when he is in the "brother mode" Johnny said, making me laugh

"don't worry" I said smiling a little. When I looked into his eyes I get lost in them, making it hard to look away, and the closeness didn't helped either. We just stayed there looking into each other eyes till Johnny composed himself….

"well I better go…" he said standing and letting my room

I just sighed

' what the hell is happening to me?' I asked myself, feeling worried, cause I was feeling like the first time we met…feeling like I have a crush on him, the guy that some hours ago told me, 'that if I kept being 'me', no one will ever want me, and I will stay alone'…. Life is so confusing! Or maybe I'm a masochist….I'm the confusing one!


	6. Chapter 6 Bionic

_Chapter 6 YAY! xD thank you guys so much for reviewing :) _

_I'm so sorry for taking so long since my last update…I will try to be a little faster. It's just you know school, a lot of homework and tests, plus the drama… LOL _

Chapter 6: Bionic

(8) T-this-this-this-this is the moment that I take over your mind brain  
>Step into the picture that I paint you to my brain game<br>I let her date you so I give you a migraine  
>Over and over, put it on me, later you're insane<br>This is a rollercoaster that's about to be long gone  
>Once you jump in, we're gonna get up on the lump and hold on<br>Just let it go, get it up, allow yourself to transform  
>Follow me, follow me to a place I know of no return<p>

Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go?  
>Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go?<p>

Bionic, take it supersonic, eh  
>I'm bionic; hit you like a rocket, eh-ay-yeh<br>Bionic, so damn bionic, eh  
>Gonna get you with my electronic, supersonic rocket, eh<p>

I-I-I-I-I am the future, put it on you like a hurricane  
>Call me the supernova that's taking over all time and space<br>I'm testing your dimension, can't keep up with what I create  
>I'll break your concentration, imagination with what I make<br>Many times imitated, not duplicated; can't be replaced  
>Na-na-now, lemme spell it out, everybody can shout my name;<br>X-X-X-T-T-T-I-I-I-N-N-N-A  
>(Say) X-X-X-T-T-T-I-I-I-N-N-N-A-(say)-A-A-(say)<p>

Are you ready, ready, ready to go-g-g-go?

-Bionic- Christina Aguilera (8)

Today Reed said that he needed to investigate our 'powers' or whatsoever, not that I didn't like the idea, it was pretty entertaining because we couldn't do anything else or get out of here…

The 1st one was Ben…

Reed tried to stick the needle in Ben's arm, but the needle snapped…

"Ben you know that I like to fake punch you sometimes or fake fight with you?" I asked him

"…yeah?" Ben replied

"remind me not to try it again" I joked, making Ben laughed…

"hey, maybe I could get Johnny to try it" Ben laughed

"that is a wonderful idea" I grinned. Sue and Reed just rolled their eyes, but I know they thought it will be funny too…

"You got a chisel round here?" Ben asked Reed

"If we're going to identify the source of the mutation, we need to isolate your recombinant DNA so we can activate positional genomes" Reed "explained. We looked at Sue for translation

"We need to give you a physical, so we know what got zapped." Sue explained

"Well why didn't you say so? You want me to lift some weights or something?" Ben asked. Reed came with an x-ray machine.

"No, just sit back. We have a good sense of your strength from the fire truck. We need to find the source of your strength." Reed said

He turned on the X-ray machine, but it just showed solid rock. We looked confused.

"How bad is it? You know I used to smoke." Ben said looking worried

Reed picked up the little rubber hammer. But it looked tiny compared to Ben. He then opened a drawer and pulls out a real hammer.

"Okay, this might smart a little." Reed said

He tapped Ben's knee lightly, and Ben's leg kick, slamming up between Reed's legs, kicking him in the crotch. Reed stretched up a few feet, and then snapped back, wincing.

"We'll...continue this later." Reed said in a high pitch voice. I just couldn't help but laugh.

After Ben was my turn, I was a little uncomfortable cause everyone was here, even Johnny, and I hadn't used my powers that much, so I don't know what to expect…. The other thing was that I was wearing a bikini, and I was so not happy with that. Johnny kept giving those looks like I was some kind of pray, making it even more uncomfortable for me… And 'even better' note the sarcasm, Johnny kept winking at me and liking his lips…what a perv!

"okay, so Danny you said you can control the water and freeze it?" Reed asked me

"umm…I think so?" I replied, trying to cover myself, as much as I could

"and you can fly?" he asked again

"yes?" I said a little insecure

"YOU ARE NOT GONNA MAKE ME JUMP FROM THE BUILDING ARE YOU?" I asked scared

"no, no! I just want to know what you can do" he reassured me

"that will be a funny site" Johnny laughed, making me glared at him. 'at least he stopped giving me those weird looks…' I thought

Reed then took me to what it looked like a pool. They looked at me expectantly…

"what?" I asked them, they looked at the pool pointedly

"oh…OHHHH! You want me to do something with the water! Got it!"I smiled sheepishly

I just went to the pool and get in…I tried to remember what I did the last time to freeze it, but couldn't. I touched it, swam, but nothing happened. I sighed frustrated, and when I looked the pool was frozen, except in the part I was. I looked at Reed, he kept investigating the water, taking the temperature and all…

"okay, so now concentrate and unfreeze it" he told me

"calm down, is not so easy" I muttered

I tried and touched the ice unfreezing it, I smiled

"good, now, I remembered you could control it control it, like moving it...?" Reed asked me

"….yeah, I can try" I shrugged

So I closed my eyes and concentrate, I moved my hands. I opened one eye to look ….but nothing happened…

"ughh" I sighed frustrated

"Danny just concentrate a little more" Reed advised me

"okay okay" I said. And closed my eyes again, I started to feel weird inside me, like some kind of power…'so it's working" I thought. I moved my hands again…just then I heard them shrieked, when I opened my eyes y saw them soaked. All of them glared at me, making me laughed

"sorry" I said innocently

Hours later Reed called me again… This time it was only Reed, Sue and myself in the room…

"Danny you said you could fly right?" he asked

"yep" I said

"well, I need you to show me…" he said

"kay kay" I said. I was more at ease now. I climbed some stairs, and when I was at the top, I concentrate hard, after 5 minutes I started to felt like I was levitating, and when I opened my eyes I saw I was indeed flying, I grinned at Reed…

"isn't this cool?" I squealed

"you sound like Johnny" Sue rolled her eyes

"ewww don't compare me with him" I frowned

The next day it was Johnny's turn…

Johnny got in a fire-proof chamber after annoyingly winking at me again, since yesterday he hadn't stopped. After some seconds you could see the flames getting brighter and brighter till it was almost blinding…

"Back it down, Johnny!" Reed said

"I can go hotter!" I heard Johnny said

Johnny wouldn't stop, so Reed pulled a switch that was in the wall, spraying foam extinguishing Johnny's flames. His body steams…I have to say that he looked really funny, like he was covered in whipped cream…

"You're really cramping my style here." Johnny said annoyed

"You were at 4000 Kelvin. Any hotter, you're approaching supernova …" Sue told him

"Sweet." He said

"That's the temperature of the sun" Sue said upset

"Not only could you kill yourself, but you could set fire to Earth's atmosphere and destroy all human life as we know it." Reed told him

"Gotcha. Okay. Supernova bad." He said like a child

Reed looked at the control panels.

"He cooked the equipment." Sue said sheepishly

When Johnny was cleaning himself, I couldn't help myself but stared at him, when he looked at me, he smirked…

"like what you see?" he asked cockily. I couldn't form a complete sentence, so I just rolled my eyes and left the room…

_I know it's not that long but at least it's something, pinky promise I will try and update really soon_

LOVE-emorandomgirl


	7. Chapter 7 Stutter

Chapter 7: Stutter

(8) Give me affection 

I need your perfection 

You feel so good you make me stutter, stutter

Stutter-Maroon 5 (8)

'how relaxing' I thought while having a nice bath. When I got out of the shower I noticed that I left my clothes in my room…

"crap!" I exclaimed frustrated

I opened the door a little, to see if someone was there and could give me my clothes…but since I always have a bad luck, no one was there…

"Sue…Reed…Ben?" I called, to see if at least one of them was there and could help me…

So since no one was around I decided to wrap the towel around me and make a run to my room.

'of course the towel have to be the smallest' I thought annoyed

I looked again to see if someone was around, and since I didn't saw anyone I started to run to my room, which wasn't that far from the bathroom…just as I was going to open the door of my room I heard someone clear his throat…'damn it' I cursed in my head. I closed my eyes and turned around slowly, just to see Johnny smirking, that stupid sexy smirk of his.

"well what do we have here? I have to say you DO have a nice body, and don't let me get started with those legs" he said while liking his lips, looking at me hungrily

"shut up!" I growled at him annoyed by his insinuations, and obviously me being me blushing furiously. Still it was kind of my fault, if I had bring the clothes with me, and not going around the apartment almost naked, this wouldn't had happened, but still no one ever accepts that the fault it's theirs .

"you see, if you wear things like this, you will look pretty hot" he winked at me

I get in my room and closed the door behind me, sighing frustrated, part cause Johnny is a jerk, and the other part cause I was confused, my feelings are like a roller- coaster, 1st I liked him, then I saw him like a friend, and then again I like him, but can't stand him, cause he's always a jerk; and besides he will never think of me in that way. Fuck you Johnny Storm!

Sometime later I started feeling hungry and decided to go and grab a snack in the kitchen, praying to God that Johnny will not be there, I didn't want to feel more embarrassed than I already was…

When I entered I saw Ben…

"hey Benjamin" I grinned

"that's not my name" he grunted

"I'm just joking!" I said

"I know, I'm sorry, just having a bad day" he replied

"what's the matter?" I asked while serving myself some corn flakes

"It's just this…" he said pointing himself…"and Johnny being an ass" he said growling

"tell me about it" I said rolling my eyes. In that moment Johnny came in the room, but I didn't noticed

"I am so not an ass, jerk, maybe, an ass NEVER! " I heard Johnny's booming voice behind me, making me jump like a cat…

"JESUS! Are you trying to kill me?" I said with my hand in my heart…

"don't be exaggerated" he said while rolling his eyes

"I'm going to sleep, I'm tired" Ben said standing up and heading to his room, leaving me with the jerk…I mean Johnny

"soooo?" he said after an awkward silence, I just looked at him…

"you know this is getting pretty boring, and I was thinking tonight you could come to my room, and you know have a little fun with me" he said wriggling his eyebrows . Making me shocked with the cereal I was eating

"nooooo!" I said coughing

"ohh come on, you know you want to" he said getting closer to me; making me use my powers and soaking him with some water that was in a glass

"HEY!" he said pouting and drying himself with his powers

After that I decided to go to my room, not feeling like dealing with Johnny at the moment…

I was having a nice dream, one of those that aren't that interesting but are really peaceful. Suddenly I started to hear an annoying noise

'tun, tun, tuntutun'

That made me woke up…

"ummm?" I said while stretching

"Danny it's meeee" I heard the annoying sing-song voice of Johnny

"what do you want?" I said lying once again in my comfy bed, putting the covers over my head

"may I come in?" He asked

"fine"

I heard the door opened and the steps of someone getting in…

"what do you want?" I asked him again

"I was just bored and decided to come here" he said smiling

"what do you think I am?...a clown to entertain you?" i asked him annoyed, he sat beside me, on my bed

"ummm…" he trailed off

"whatever, don't answer me" I rolled my eyes

"I'm going to get changed" I said standing up and heading to the bathroom

"you're coming back right?" he asked

"yeah, yeah don't worry your entertainment will come back" I said while rolling my eyes

"you better!" I heard him shout from my room

When I came back I found him lying in my bed with his arms beneath his head and his eyes closed. He looked pretty handsome that way; he looked like a little kid taking a nap. You could actually see the serious part of him, one of those rear moments when he's not being a jerk and annoying you.

"hope you are enjoying your nap, seeing as I was awaked quite annoyingly" I said while sitting beside him

"well yes I am" he said opening his eyes, reveling those crystal blue eyes, in where you could get lost.

"sooo?" I asked, don't knowing why he was here…besides the fact that he was bored and wanted to annoy me.

"can I ask you something?" he asked

"well you already did" I laughed

"whatever, do you think I'm hot?" he asked me mocking seriousness

"well yeah, I mean your powers are controlling fire, so your temperature must be hot…" I answered insecure if that was what he was asking

"I didn't meant it in that way" he said rolling his eyes

"ohh…you mean like if I find you attractive?" I said playing dumb. The truth is I didn't want to answer him, cause he will get all cocky and arrogant, and people tend to know when I'm lying…

"yeees?" he said waiting for my answer

"anyway why would you care if I found you attractive or don't" I said trying to evade the question

"cause I'm bored, and I like to annoy you" he said

"well to answer your question, no the answer is no" I said looking away blushing slightly

"you know I think that you find me quite hot…or attractive, but are denying it" he said smirking

"no I don't!"

"yes you do, accept it" he said in a low sexy voice getting closer to me "you like me, and every time I get close to you, you get nervous" he said know with his face really close to mine

"no-oo I doo-n't" I stuttered looking away

"yes you do" He said with his sexy voice, breathing his hot breath in my lips, making me blushed like crazy

'BAM!'

"hey Danny I was wondering if you could help me cook?" Sue said opening my door

"wow…I …well…ehh…I come back later" she said looking at us surprised and then she left the room

I pushed Johnny off me…

"now she is going to think that we were doing things" I said annoyed

"well we were about to" he said smirking

"no we weren't" I scoffed and head to the kitchen where I guessed Sue will be…

When I entered in the kitchen I saw Sue there, I get a little embarrassed cause I knew she was thinking that there was something between his brother and me….and of course that wasn't true…

"soo?" sue started

"Listen is not what you are thinking, he just like to mess with my head, and annoy me…it was just…we are not doing things or whatever!" I said quickly

"do you like him?" sue asked me simply

"well yeah he's a nice friend…an annoying one, but a nice friend" I said trying my best to don't look like I was lying, hoping she will believe me

"you know what I'm asking you" she looked at me

"funny, it's almost like déjà vu…"I laughed nervously, looking everywhere but her

"so…do you?" she asked me again

"…fine…maybe I started having feelings towards him…but it's not like it's something big, it wouldn't work out anyway, and he doesn't even like me…so it's nothing… I'm sure it will pass" I said in a small voice

"Danny?... he's my brother but he doesn't commit, it's not in him…listen you are like a sister to me and you had suffered enough and I don't want you to get hurt, so please don't fall for him…at the end you probably will end up getting hurt" Sue said looking at me with a soft look

"I know, I don't want to get hurt either" I whispered looking at the floor

Sue then gave me a hug…

Little did we know that the infamous Johnny Storm was eavesdropping…

JOHNNY POV

Fuck My Life! I just heard my sister YEAH! MY SISTER told Danny that she shouldn't fall for me or whatever. I also heard Danny said that she may like me…but NOOO Sue had to ruin everything. The truth is that I don't even know why do I care so much, Danny is just a girl, all I have to do is find another one…but it stills bothers me that my sister told Danny that, and Danny actually believe it. The big question is: why? Why would I get mad of Danny not feeling anything for me, losing any chance with her?

_Thanx guys for reading! I will try and update next week :) _

_Love-emorandomgirl ;)_


	8. Chapter 8 I Hate Everything About You

Thank you guys so much for reviewing, and a special thanks to **Trulzxoxo**, for her constantly awesome reviews xD

Chapter 8: I Hate Everything About You

(8) I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<br>I hate everything about you  
>Why do I love you?<p>

I hate everything about you- Three Days Grace (8)

Reed made me put on the freaking uniform we used in the trip to space, and I don't have to say again how much I hate it, cause it's really tight…

When I came out I found the others in the living room wearing their uniforms, except for Ben…

"You look like an eighties rock band." Ben said looking amused, not helping my discomfort with the damn uniform

"The suit will stretch. You should try it…" Sue said to Ben

"I wouldn't be caught dead in that." Ben reply

"He's right. These costumes are... missing something. I can't put my finger on it…" Johnny started to say

"They're not costumes." Reed said

"We're not taking them out. Johnny, we need to stay here till we've stabilized." Sue said

Johnny shocks his head, frustrated.

"I'm getting sick of being trapped here. NASA wasn't even this strict!" Johnny said as he marched out. I have this strange feeling that makes me think that maybe Johnny heard the conversation Sue and I had yesterday, because he had been distant and with a bad mood

"Maybe it's missing a utility belt. " Ben said looking at the uniform

Later that day I found Johnny watching T.V. so I decided to go and ask him if everything was okay…

"Hey" I said softly as I sat on the couch next to him

"hey" he said not looking at me

"are you okay?" I asked a little uncomfortable

"yes, why wouldn't I" he said looking a little annoyed

"well…you seem a little distance, so I thought that something was wrong" I said quietly

"well I'm fine, and anyway why are you talking to me, remember I could hurt you" he snapped at me

"so you heard, didn't you?" I asked already knowing the answer

"yes" he said

"I'm sorry we didn't say it to hurt you, it's just…well you know that you are a man-whore and Sue didn't want me to get hurt, and well..." I trailed off "anyway is not like you like me, and well she just didn't want me to get my hopes up and end up getting hurt…"

"but that's the thing I'm not sure if I don't like you…for a while you have starting to grown on me and…she's right…I will only hurt you" he said quietly, looking down.

So he was saying that maybe he may like me…but Sue is right I shouldn't get my hopes up… Maybe he's feeling something now, but what assures me that he will feel the same in a while. After all he's Johnny Storm the popular hot guy and I'm Danicia Almana the quiet and not so pretty girl.

"so let's pretend nothing of this ever happened and be friends again?" I asked smiling

"yeah, that'll be great" he smiled back, we then hugged. I didn't want to let go, but I knew that I have to.

"I will go and take a rest" I said standing up and heading to my room…

After taking my nap y decided go to the living room, but when I entered I saw them quiet annoyed

"what's wrong?" I asked confused

"look at the tv" Sue told me, when I did I was surprised to see Johnny in the x-games, one of my favorite tv programs to watch

"that stupid jerk, why the hell he didn't took me with him?" I asked annoyed that he didn't took me

The look on Sue, Reed and Ben's faces was priceless…the looked at me like I was insane

"what, we've been here for a while, and he decided and go to one of my favorite shows without taking me" I said with my hands up in surrender

We looked at the tv screen again and noticed that his uniform was different

"What did he do to the uniform?" Sue asked

She turned to Reed, who gave a sheepish shrug, and peeled back his lab. coat revealing a "4" stitched onto his chest too.

"So what are your superhero names?" the reporter asked Johnny

"I go by the Human Torch. The ladies call me Torch." Johnny said cockily, making me snort

"What about the rest of the team?" the reporter asked him, a picture of Sue appeared, Johnny thought for a second and then…

"That's the Invisible Girl." He said

"Girl...?" Sue said annoyed

"That's easy to remember. And Reed Richards? He's the leader. So what's he? Mr. Fantastic?" the reporter asked once again

"Well, I wouldn't say he's the leader." Johnny rolled his eyes

A picture of Reed appeared on the screen

"Is it true what they say? That he can expand any part of his anatomy?" the reporter asked Johnny

"Actually, between us, I think he's got some problems staying rigid." Johnny joked, I tried not to laugh.

A picture of me appeared and I stiffen, please don't say something stupid Johnny I prayed in my head, I didn't want to have a stupid name…

"what about the girly, what's her name?" the reporter asked

"I wouldn't call her girly, she's quite the opposite" Johnny laughed, making me said 'she's quite the opposite' mocking him "she's Icee" he said (A/N: DISCLAMIMER- I don't own Icee or anything that have to be with the company)

"Icee, is he serious! I'm not a drink or something similar; the name is just stupid for a superhero!" I whined like a 5 year old

"What about this one? What do you call this Thing?" the reporter asked

That's it. Just The Thing. We would have gone with The Rock, but it was taken. And "Thing" pretty much sums it up." Johnny said. As much as I like him that was just plain mean

"Okay. I'm gonna go kill him now." Ben said angrily, honestly I don't blame him

"...wait for me..." Reed said after Ben

"I'm driving." Sue said

After that we all went to find Johnny. When we get there we saw him as he exit the arena, and started to signed autographs, we looked at him angrily…

He was searching for his precious car but couldn't find it, suddenly what once was Johnny's car came flying and landed in front of him like a ball of junk…

"what the… is that my car?" Johnny asked alarmed, but the license plate came flying and hit him in the back of his head. He turned around and saw Ben smirking his way…

"You're gonna pay for that, Pebbles." Johnny said angrily, but when he looked at us he said "What?"

"You gave us names? What are you, the "face" of the Fantastic Four now?" Sue said angrily at him

Ben marched up, his hands balled into fists.

"It's about to be a broken face." Ben said

"This isn't permanent, Johnny. We need to be careful until we're normal again." Reed tried to reasoned with Johnny, but Johnny wasn't having it

"What if some of us don't want to be "normal" again? We didn't all turn into monsters like …" Johnny argued back

Ben was about to attacked Johnny but stopped himself and started walking away, but Johnny being his annoying self, smacked a fireball in the back of Ben's head. Ben turned around looking rather pissed

"Did you just …" Ben started to say but Johnny threw another fireball at him, this time on the face…

"Okay, that's it, tinkerbell! You want to fly? Fly." Ben exclaimed angrily

Ben charged like a bull, fist cocked back, but Reed stepped in the way, Ben's fist punched into Reed, Reed's back expended with Ben's fist, punching into Johnny, launching Johnny off his feet.

BAM! Johnny slams into a Burger King sign, leaving a flaming imprint on it. Johnny slowly pulled himself up. Beaten, bruised, he stands. Both his hands were flaming fists of fury, because of the humiliation.

"Let's see if we can get blood from a stone." Johnny said angrily. Ben and Johnny started running towards each other in fury, ready to kill each other, but Sue and me get between them stopping them, Sue stopping Johnny and me stopping Ben.

"You two need a time-out." Sue said

"Blockhead started it!" Johnny complained, Ben then stalked off; Sue looked at Johnny, more disappointed than angry.

"Damn it, Johnny." Sue said, after that I decided to go after Ben…

"Ben wait! WAIT!" I called after him

"what do you want?" he said angrily at me, taking me aback. "sorry" he apologize after seeing my reaction. The thing is that he had never yelled at me before…

"Listen I know that is not easy, especially for you, but we have to stick together in this" I said

"I just need to think" he said walking away

When I came back to the others, I started screaming at Johnny…

"YOU BLOODY IDIOT! LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE! DO YOU EVER THINK ABOUT OTHERS OR YOU JUST THINK ABOUT YOURSELF?" I glared at him; he just glared back walking away just like Ben did some minutes ago

After Ben and Johnny's encounter we decided head back to the apartment, I went and took a shower. After the shower when I was done brushing my hair I decided to go and find the others, as I was close to the lab. I heard shouting and things crashing, when I got in I saw Reed trying to stop Ben with his powers, cause Ben was throwing a tantrum.

"I spent my whole life protecting you, from the schoolyard to the stars. For what? So you could play Twister with your girlfriend while I'm the freak of the week?" Ben said to Reed

Reed tried to stand, but Ben knocked him back. Reed slammed into the wall, and stays down this time. I just stayed there with Sue looking scared, yes they had fight before but like this never

"Ben! Stop it! Or I'll stop it." Sue threatened. She started to lift her hands to throw force-fields.

"Stay out of this Susie." Ben said to Sue. As Ben turned to her, Reed takes this opportunity to wrapped Ben up like a python. Ben ran back into a wall to shock Reed.

"Good thing you're flexible enough to watch your own back. 'Cause you're on your own now." Ben said, Ben seems to relax and Reed let him go. Ben started to walk out. We came to Reed's side and noticed he was bleeding.

"I'm OK. Just go, go after him. Stop him." Reed told us

"Ben wait! please stop" Sue and I screamed after Ben but he got in the elevator before we could get in. Sue and I shared exasperated sighs. When the elevator came again we got in, when it opened in the lobby we ran to see if we could still catch him, but he was nowhere in sight, instead we found Johnny…

"Johnny? Did you see Ben?" Sue asked him.

"Yeah, for the last time, I hope. I'm done with this freak show. I'm moving back to the real world." He reply glaring at me, I just hid my face behind my bangs, I was ashamed for screaming at him, but sometimes he deserve it…

"Is that what you call it? "Real"?" Sue asked him

"At least it beats living in a lab like somebody's science project." Johnny said trying to hurt Sue, apparently he did. He then turned to go but Sue stopped him…

"Johnny, slow down. Think. You know mom didn't raise us to…" Sue started to say but Johnny cut her off. I decided to step back waiting for when they finish their argument, since it was between them…

"Look around, sis! She's not here. So you can stop talking to me like I'm your little boy …" Johnny said exasperated

"As soon as you stop acting like one. Come on, you're smarter than this. You think those people out there care about you? You're just a fad to them." Sue told him. He pulled away from her, taking a step out the door.

"Let's try something new: you live your life. And I'll live mine…And just for the record: they LOVE me." Johnny said

"and by the way I do think about others too" he said looking at me. I just bit my tongue, cause I didn't want to make things worse. He then walks out, leaving Sue and I there alone…

"we should go back…" I started to say but was cut off by the lights going haywire...

"Oh no Reed" Sue said her eyes widening with fear. We started to run towards the elevator, there are no words to say how agonizing were those few minutes waiting in the elevator to get to the apartment. If I was suffering I can't even imagine how Sue was feeling.

When we finally get there, we ran towards the lab, and found Reed when he slumped to the ground. His eyes fluttered back, scaring the life out of me. His body was warped, twisted; one half of his body was loose, almost melted.

"What did you do, Reed? What did you do?" Sue said as we ran towards him. Sue and I tried to lift Reed, but was almost impossible since one half of his body was melting.

"I can...make it work." Reed choked

"Reed, stop, you need to rest your ..." Sue said

"The power...I need...more power...to control...the storm " Reed tried to reasoned with us

"You need a doctor." Sue and I said in unison. Reed lost consciousness as we carried him out.

Johnny's POV – Somewhere in a random bar

I was in a bar crowded with hot girls, my fans, the only people who love me. "this is life!' unfortunately something was missing, but I couldn't figure out what was it…

I saw a really hot girl sitting alone so I decided to go and make a move…

"What do you say we get out of here? " I whispered seductively in her ear…

I then lit some candles around us, and get closer to her. Then I started to impress her, doing some tricks with my fire powers…

"What are you doing? You could have burned somebody!" the girl said looking at me angrily, like I was doing something wrong. She then stand up and stating to leave

"You know, if I had your power I'd be doing something with it, not wasting my time doing cheap bar tricks, hitting on some girl." She said a little loudly, making everyone around us looked at us. I felt a little embarrassed. That girl reminds me of Danny, always making me see that I should stop acting like a kid.

When I glanced around all of my fans were looking away as if they were embarrassed of being my fans, they started to leave me there alone, suddenly I felt like those people I said love me, really didn't; the ones that truly love me, were the ones that even when they scolded at me when I did something wrong, were there for me all the time, even when I was an ass.

One special girl came to my mind, the same girl that always fight with me, but couldn't help and started falling for me…and even being her annoying self I couldn't help but starting falling for her as well.

_Okay guys thanks for reading! Please remember to review. Hope you like it!_

_-LOVE emorandogirl ;) _


	9. Chapter 9 This is Halloween

_School sucks, it's like project after project, and a lot of homework! I'm so sorry for the late updates! Anyway here is chapter 9, hope you guys like it, and I will try my best to update soon!_

Chapter 9: This is Halloween

(8) Everybody's waiting for the next surprise  
>Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back<br>And scream like a banshee  
>Make you jump out of your skin<br>This is Halloween, everybody scream  
>Wont' ya please make way for a very special guy<p>

Our man jack is King of the Pumpkin patch  
>Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King, now!<p>

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
>Halloween! Halloween! Halloween! Halloween!<p>

In this town we call home  
>Everyone hail to the pumpkin song<p>

La la-la la, Halloween! Halloween!

This is Halloween- Marilyn Manson(8)

(A/n: The song doesn't have anything to do with the chapter or the story, is just I couldn't find a name for the chapter and I was listening to that song, besides it's Halloween, so I decided to use that song! ;) )

I was taking care of Reed while Sue was in the kitchen trying to find some medicine for him…

"Reed, what's wrong with you? You could have killed yourself!" I said

"I have to help Ben" He told me

"well you will not help him dead, don't you think?" I said

"I guess"

Suddenly the lights started to flickered; we looked at each other…Reed looked alarmed…

"someone is using the chamber!" He said alarmed "I need to get there"

"what? NO! you are weak…"I said

"someone could get hurt, help me get there" he pleaded

"….fine…come on" I said, helping him up. We struggled a little, till we get there. But what shocked us was that we found Ben on the floor lying unconscious and Victor smiling devilishly at us…

"Right on cue" he said

"oh my God Ben!" I said, still holding Reed. BEN WAS HIS OLD SELF AGAIN!

"Oh god Ben. Are you okay? You did it, you really did it..." Reed said amazed

"No, Reed. I did." Victor said. When we looked at him, he was with metal pieces and…well he looked awful

"Victor...? What, what happened to you? What did you do to your…" Reed said surprised

"Exactly what I said I would: I built a better, stronger being. And outsmarted the great Reed Richards" Victor said, freaking me out

"Victor, this isn't the way to…" Reed tried to reason with him

"Dear Danny, you know water is a great conductor of electricity" He said grinning maniacally, then he shot me with his electric power, making me released Reed, and then slammed on the wall making every part of my body hurt. I couldn't move the only thing I could do was open my eyes to see Victor talking to Reed, who could barely stand on his feet.

"You always know best. So tell me. What happens when you superheat rubber? Victor said to Reed, he then blasted on of his bolts, sending Reed through the window.

That's when I felt unconscious

"Danny!" "Dan" "DANICIA!" I heard voices calling my name. I started to open my eyes to see the scare faces of Johnny, Sue and Ben.

"oow…what the hell happened?" I asked trying to sit, but failing.

"shh, Danny just relax." Johnny said in a soothing voice

"apparently Victor took Reed, and Ben is now his self again" Sue explained

"well what the hell are we doing here, let's go find Reed" I said exasperated. This time standing up, without falling

"Wow missy where do you think are you going? You are hurt, we are not risking it" Johnny said sternly

"what are you saying that I'm going to stay here, while one of my brothers is out there with a maniac!" I said angrily

"YES!" He said looking at me, with the "I'm not changing my mind" look

"Sue, Ben, come on you guys are on my side right, I want to go!"

"NO Danny, you and Ben are staying here" Sue said sternly

"what!" Ben and I exclaimed at the same time

Suddenly we heard a missile; we then looked outside the window to see a missile coming our way.

"Great. Heat-seeker." Johnny muttered beside me, he looked like he was thinking really hard and then he stepped up onto the ledge

"What are you doing ?" Sue asked already knowing the answer

"Sis. Let me take care of you for once." Johnny told her

"But Johnny...you can't fly." Sue said. I just stayed there, a million thoughts running in my head. What if he died? He can't, I love him…wait do I love him?...yes I do.

"Well then this'll be one hell of a base jump." I heard him said

When he was about to jump, I grabbed his hand and made him looked at me

"I-I just want it to let you know something before you jump" I said a little insecure now. Our bodies were so close, that I could almost feel the ice inside me melting.

"what?" he asked me. I couldn't tell him so I just kissed him. I crashed my lips in his, giving him a sweet and gentle kiss, yet passionate, letting out all the feelings that I have for him. He was surprised at first but after a few seconds he kissed me back, resting his hand on my waist. After a few seconds we parted away, we look into each other eyes for a moment.

"I should go" he said giving me a pick on the lips. He then jumped, I watched in horror, waiting for him to start flying, it was getting a while and I was getting scared. I was about to fly and rescue him, but BAM! He started flying; the missile fallowing him.

"We need to help Reed …" Ben said. But Sue shock her head.

"Ben, you got what we all wanted. You need to stay here. It's too dangerous. You to Danny, you are hurt, and I am not risking it. Besides Johnny will kill me don't you think" Sue said smiling when she said the last part. She then heads off, leaving us looking helpless.

Ben and I then looked out the window, watching Johnny's flames streaking away.

"What-what I have done" Ben said "I'm going in the machine again, and you will help me"

"what are you crazy, you can kill yourself!" I said

"come on, you want to help as much as me" He said looking at me

"but…"

"do you want to help Reed?" he asked me

"…yes" I sighed defeated

"well you need to help me"

"but I don't want to lose you either " I said my eyes tearing up

"come on, I'll be alright" he said smiling a little

"….fine" I said giving up.

He then got in the machine, I pressed the bottoms he told me, and then the lights once again started to flickered, the a blinding light came out. When the chamber doors open, Ben came out in his rocky self.

"Let's go Danny" He said grinning

And that's what we did!

When we get there Ben took an elevator door and slammed it in the room.

"It's clobbering time!" Ben shouted

Everyone turned to us… When Victor did, Ben slammed the door hitting Victor with so much force, that it will kill someone instantly, Victor smashed in a sculptor, making it fall on him. Nothing happened making us believe that he was dead for good.

I head to where Reed was and started to disconnect the tubes from him.

"Damn, I've been wanting to do that." Ben said with a satisfied smile

"Victor's "not that bad," huh? Just "a little larger than life"? Maybe you'll listen to me next time before" Ben said mocking Reed

BAM! Victor stand up, charging towards Ben, Then WHAM! They slammed into each other crashing through the glass, flaying into the air.

"CRAP! We better get down there" I said helping Reed up.

"I think it will be faster if we go flying" He said grinning, even when he was beat up

"I think you are right" I said grinning back, taking Reed by his waist then jumping off the window flying towards where Ben and Victor were fighting.

Ben was lying in the floor, and Victor was about to hit him with a pole, but after I let Reed in the floor; I fly towards Victor and snatched it from him, then hitting him in the head with it, making him fall.

"I can't let you do that" I said in a sing-song voice. He stood up but…

Sue then appeared smashing one of her field towards him, making him fall again. When he stood up again…

"What is this? The pitiful four?" He said referring to Sue, Ben, Reed and me. Because we looked pretty bad; scratches, bruises, etc.

"FIVE!" a voice said. The voice that will make me melt whenever I hear it.

Johnny then hurled a fireball, towards him knocking him back. I couldn't help but laugh, because it was the 4th time in less than an hour that someone has knocked him.

Johnny stand beside me, taking my hand in his, when I looked at him, he just smiled warmly at me. The five of us stand as one

"Had a little relapse, huh?" Johnny said to Ben

"Welcome back" he smiled

"This is going to be fun." Victor said maniacally

The fight started. Ben and I helped some people, from the building that was about to crash. Ben tried to hold it; at least till the people were safe, I keep going in and out helping people escape.

When we came back to the others I heard Reed telling Johnny to do the supernova.

Reed and Johnny were making some kind of circle around Victor. And Sue was trying to keep her shield around them.

Johnny's supernova started to fade. He collapsed on the ground, exhausted. Sue then couldn't take it anymore and fell on her knees. Victor stepped through the smoke unharmed.

"Is that the best you can do...? A little heat...?" Victor said

"Time for your lesson, Vic. Chem 101: what happens when you supercool hot metal...?" Reed said, then looking at Ben and me " Ben, Danny"

"Got it" we said in unison. Ben then kicked the fire hydrant and I controlled the water making it smacked on Victor's back.

"No!" Victor exclaimed. He tried to charge towards Reed, but stopped; you could see clouds of steam coming from him.

"AHHH!" He screamed. Then everything was silent. I shut my eyes, is not nice when you hear someone screaming. Johnny then came and hugged me

"Damn, I love this job." Kissing my temple

"Job, huh...?" Ben asked

"Well, we do have the suits..." Reed said. He then kissed Sue

"Funny how things turn out, isn't it?" He said smiling

_Thank you so much for reading! Hope you guys like it. I will try and update soon! _

_**LAST CHAPTER COOMING SOON!**_

_Love- emorandomgirl ;) _


	10. Chapter 10 Just in Love

_So here is the last chapter hope you guys like the story so far. Thanks to the ones that review, fallow, or make the story one of their favorites! :) _

Chapter 10: Just in Love

(8)Girl I'm just in love with you

Girl I'm just in love with you

No other words to use

I'm just in love with you

I'm just in love with you

Just in love- Joe Jonas (8)

I was getting ready for the party that we were having later. My mind was in other place, I wasn't sure if Johnny wanted us to be something or if he was just playing with me. Or maybe he was doing all that because he thought it was our last day….

"knock, knock" Sue said standing in my door. She looked beautiful in her dress and make-up, with her awesome blonde hair. I was wearing a nice black strapless dress, and for make-up it wasn't that much, just eye-liner and lipstick. And the freaking heels of hell I was wearing. I don't know how girls can walk with these things.

"hey" I smiled at her "you look awesome"

"well thanks, you look pretty awesome yourself, I had never seen you in a dress like that" she said warmly

"yeah, I feel awkward….and don't even mention the heels, they are too high for my liking" I said frowning at the heels

"oh don't be a baby, you look awesome, when Johnny sees you, he is going to faint" she laughed a little. That make my mood dropped, because of what I was thinking before she came.

"hey what's wrong?" she asked me, sitting beside me, in my bed

"It's just, what if he doesn't like me back" I said looking down

"what? Are you crazy, his head over heels for you, I haven't seen my brother looked a girl the way he looked at you. He likes you…I will even say he loves you. He freak out when we found you lying unconscious. He likes you" Sue told me smiling

"you think?" I asked

"I know it" she said

"we better head down" I said

"ohh yeah, the guys went first, we 2 will be going together" she told me

"okay, well let's go" I said standing up, and smiling at her. I then hugged her

"thanks" I told her

When we get there, we saw the boat; I have to say it was really beautiful. It was already dark, and the lights on the boat make it look awesome.

"I'm going to find Reed, are you okay on your own? She asked me

"yeah, I will look around" I smiled at her

While I was looking my surroundings, suddenly I felt someone wrapped his arms around me…

"hey beautiful" Johnny whispered in my ear, making chills ran down my spine

"hey" I said turning around, now facing him, all my nervousness returning once again.

"are you ok? you look a little nervous" he said sounding concerned

"yeah, yeah I'm fine" I said trying to sound normal

"You sure?" he asked

"umhum" I muttered

"oookay, so are you enjoying your night?" he asked me. I think he was still unsure by my answer

"well I just got here" I reply

"well my lady, let me show you around" he said taking my hand and showing me around. We walked around the boat looking at everything.

"Well, what do you think?" he asked after we looked everything in the boat.

"it's beautiful" I smiled. The insecurities and nervous that I felt before; were already gone.

"just like you" he winked at me "I will get us some drinks, wait for me here" He said

"sure" I smiled. I walked outside waiting for Johnny. He was taking a little to get here, so I decided to go check on him. What I found surprised me; there he was, with a bunch of bimbos, talking t=with him and flirting too. I felt horrible but I wait to see what he was going to do. But what he said surprised me the most…

"sorry girls, but this guy and his heart are already taken, and that beautiful girl is waiting for me outside. So if you please let me go" He said politely. I just smiled. When he turned, he saw me. I just head outside, he ran after me.

"look Danny I can explain, those girls were on me, I tried to shoo them away but they just wouldn't go, and I-I, don't get mad, okay. I promised you that I only got eyes for you and-and" he tried to explain, but I put my finger on his lips to shut him.

"I heard what you said back there" I said in a low voice "did you mean it?" I asked him looking in his eyes, trying to search for the answer.

"you did?...YES! I-I mean it, look I know that I had never been stable in relationships…HELL! I didn't ever had relationships, but I look at you and I don't know. You changed me for good, and I get all this feelings and-and" He stuttered

"I love you" he said standing in front of me, looking deep in my eyes, I felt that he could see my soul. He shocked me, I know that I love him, but I never thought that he could love me back.

"I love you too Johnny" I said tearing up a little

After that he kissed me, but this kiss wasn't like the one we shared before, this was more passionate and caring, it was slow, not an urgent kiss. It was one of those kiss that could easily make you melt. I forgot all the insecurities I had felt in my life, because the boy I was kissing right now made me forget them. He put his hand on my waist and I put my hands around his neck. We kept kissing till oxygen was necessary.

We just stood there some minutes just looking into each other eyes, just expressing our love without using words. Who could have guess that we could fall for each other, when we were total opposites

"who could have guess me mister hot head will fall in love with miss 'I'm so strict and have to fallow the rules'?" he laughed "I think that's the reason I fall for you, cause you are the one that will make me realize when something is wrong, and the reason you fall for me is cause I'm that person the will make you go wild, and do crazy stuff" he smiled at me. I just pick him in the lips.

"and who could have guess you were actually that smart?" I teased him

"ohh you will pay for that!" he said tickling me

"stop-st-op!" I giggled

"what if I don't want to" he grinned, and stopped tickling me

"We should head back, and found the others" I said after a while

"yeah" he said kissing my cheek

When we get back we found Ben and Alicia…

"hey guys Reed is about to propose to Sue." Ben told us. We then started to watch them…

Reed dropped in one knee, and told her something we couldn't hear because of the distance. After that they kissed and we started to applaud like freaks.

"whohoo!" I yelled grinning like a crazy person. Those two were like my family just as Ben and now Johnny and Alicia, so how couldn't I be happy for them.

We then went to join Reed and Sue…

"No more cracks about how I look." Ben asked Johnny, while I was with Alicia, Ben's girlfriend.

"Hey, I'm Mr. Sensitivity now." Johnny said walking between the crowd "Clear the way, wide load coming through." He said. I just rolled my eyes at him.

When Ben was about to grab him, he flamed on and jump from the balcony. When he was in the sky he blazed the number 5 enclosing it in a circle. Everyone cheered…

"Showoff." Ben said unimpressed already expecting something like that, he was Johnny after all.

After some time Johnny came down again… he didn't saw me so I decided to surprise him…

"hello mister hot pants" I said while wrapping my arms around his torso

"hello nerdy pants" he said turning around, and kissing me. We stayed there for a while kissing, but as the time passed the kiss kept getting more intense…

"we should take this somewhere more private" he joked

"not now, big boy, not now" I said kissing him one more time, before getting back to the party, after a few seconds Johnny was beside me.

That's my story, the story of how two complete opposites fall in love. Only God know what will happen to us in the future, I just know what's happening now, and I will enjoy it.

FIN

_Thank you so much for reading the story, hope you guys like it. I will NOT make a sequel of this story!_

_ Anyway my next story will be a Fred/oc (Harry Potter) but I will not post it till I finish it. So anyway here end this journey with Danny and Johnny._

_Love always- emorandomgirl_


End file.
